


I'm not bi. Am I?

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Klance Week, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Lance McClain is just a normal boy he's friends with Pidge, Hunk, Matt, and Allura. Until he meets Keith who is brothers with Shiro who is best friends with Matt. Quickly wondering if he himself is bi or straight. On the side, Pidge and Allura fall in love, and Shiro and Matt fall in love, Hunk has an online girlfriend names Shay but that isn't a main part of the story.





	1. Nice to Meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I am still doing very sexual klance and I find it very hard to post because I already wrote pretty much the whole thing so I have to look through the whole thing and it just takes a while to actually take the time to post it so sorry, and so I am making this!  
> This will be short and hopefully not too long, this a modern AU by the way.

Hello, my name is Lance and this is my story.  
So I got to Altean High with my best friends Hunk Garret, Katie Holt we call her Pidge, her brother Matt Holt, and Allura who is the daughter of the principle. It was a normal day at lunch until I and Hunk came to see Pidge and Allura very very close we waited and gasped when we saw them kiss and I told Hunk to have a walk and that's when the topic came up.  
"Hunk bud please tell me you saw that man?!?"  
Hunk turned to me," Lance bro yes I saw that and it's about time I knew there was something going to happen between them!"  
I nodded and a somewhat squeal came out of my mouth," Yes! Matt has to know!"  
Just then we heard a," What do I have to know?"  
We knew it was Matt looked at each other and looked right back at Matt," Pidge and Allura kissed?!?"  
Matt smiled wide at that," Yes I knew Pidge had it in her!"  
We all walked into the lunchroom with wide smirks and Allura turned to me," What is it this time Lance?"  
I smiled and whispered in her ear," We saw you and Pidge and must I say that was adorable."  
Allura quickly turned red and pushed my arm," HOW WE NEVER SAW YOU!"  
I chuckled as I looked at a flushed Pidge and Allura," Oh yeah I and Hunk saw you close and we waited then walked out quickly after."  
She and Pidge groaned as we sat down. The table we sat at had 2 sides and 8 people per table were the rule. So we had our seats me hunk and matt on one side and Pidge and Allura on the other. We took our seats and had a conversation about our next handout and where it was gonna be, turns out it's tonight at my place since my parents are on vacation and my siblings moved out so I'd be alone. Matt sat tall and turned to me and I knew he had a question.  
Matt smiled," Would it be okay if I brought my friend and his brother to our Hangout?"  
I didn't mind meeting new people so I responded with a yes and Matt went on his phone and texted the two. I turned to Hunk with a smile," How's Shay doing, tell her I said hi!"  
Hunk smiled and nodded," I'll tell you said hi and she's doing really good, she's been good since she moved but she misses us."  
I then sat down at the fact I and Matt are the only single people at the table so we can honestly talk about memes and be fine.I got on my phone and went on my social media I got 12 more follow requests on snapchat and 20 more followers on Instagram, my facebook and twitter I turned of notifications and I don't get on those that much. Matt nudged my elbow telling me that the user Keith.Kogane and Takashi.Shirogane is his two friends that are coming over. I smiled glad to meet more people. Lunch ended and we had 2 more periods before the day was over and we all had those classes together with Coran because he taught pretty much every class.  
We all sat near in the back at a table of 7. 2 seats were always open so that's where we sat our stuff. I sat near the wall because I was the last one too class which is not really a shocker. These were our optional class and we all took mental health, and this unit was depression which was tough for me because I hid my depression from everyone and now they are starting to put the pieces together. They noticed I stopped showing off my body, how I am always happy, and now in the morning and night, I am very quiet. Coran is the only one who knows because I came after class and talked to him about it so he tries not to say anything that could offend me or get me upset on a personal topic, it his job so every once and a while he tells me I should put headphones in for the class, which I do. The school day ends and we all decide to walk to my house together. We all get into a topic on how sonic the hedgehog is or isn't better than Mario. Since we all grew up with sega sonic won the round next was another Sega character against sonic. We all reached my house and it was all clean except my room which we strictly off limits because I didn't clean up my cutting session from the previous night. Pidge and Matt went to go get Keith and Shiro while me Hunk and Allura stayed and decided who is going to be in our next game character argument. Honestly, it was Allura and Hunk because I made sure that I had a way to know if someones coming over while my parents are gone because I don't want them walking in on my mess.  
"Allura and Hunk when the others get here I have to tell you all something."  
They smiled," Okay!"  
We then chose the sega characters and waited to talk about our other classes. We got a knock and I opened the door and let them in catching a glimpse of the two new people. I could pick out the older brother Shiro and the younger brother Keith, and Shiro poor thing I knew Matt was probably hitting on and Keith man who wouldn't-wait uhm no I like girls and only girl. I shook my head and walked in. They all sat down and so did I," Okay guys first thing my room is off limits."  
Hunk and Pidge were in shock," WHY?!?"  
Lace winced now knowing I'll have to keep an eye on my room," It's a mess..."  
Pidge' glasses caught the light and glared for a minute,"Your room is always messy."  
I started to panic," Pidge I had a closet avalanche."  
Pidge knew I wasn't going to budge so she backed down," Sounds about right."  
Keith and Shiro were looking around taking it all in so I spoke," Okay now that that's over, I'm Lance!" I smiled.  
Keith and Shiro looked over and smiled back," I'm Keith."  
Damn his voice was so soothing- wait Lance stop what is wrong with you.  
"I Takashi Shirogane but you can call me Shiro,"Shiro said with a smile.  
I nodded and watched as the most of them introduced themselves. I winced as I rested my arm on the arms of the chair and looked up to see if anyone noticed only seeing Keith noticed and smiled because he wouldn't say anything about it. Pidge looked at me.  
I stood up," ROUND TWO! WE HAVE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ANDDDDD- HUNK DRUM ROLL PLEASE" Hunk started to drum on his stomach.  
"ALEX KIDD!!!"  
Pidge gasped," This is easy!!!"  
Hunk and Allura whispered saying, Alex Kidd. Pidge and Keith whispered and nodded and Matt and Shiro whispered and nodded. I stood there ready," Okay on the count of 3 say which one is better!"  
"1  
2  
3!"  
Shiro, Keith, Pidge and Matt said," SONIC!"  
While Allura and Hunk screamed," ALEX KIDD!"  
I smiled widely and held my hand out to Hunk and Allura," Pay up."  
The grumbled as they stood and handed me 10 dollars each. Pidge jumped up," YOU MADE A BET WITHOUT ME!!! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!!!"  
I shook my head as I made my way to the kitchen putting the money in my wallet," Hey you went with Matt I didn't want to wait!"  
Pidge grumbled as I wrapped my arms around her," Don't be mad next bet we make I'll give you 3/4 of the money."  
She smiled," Deal."  
I let her go and sat back down," Okay guys do you want pizza again?"  
Surprisingly everyone said happy," YES!!!"  
I smiled," Pick up or my recipe?"  
Pidge and Matt whispered to Keith and Shiro and I'd like to believe they told them it's really amazing but of course I thought they were telling them they'd rather have fast food.  
I was going to pick up the phone till I heard them all in unison," Homemade!"  
I smiled as they all moved to the big kitchen and sat down at the table to watch me make it since I have been making pizza since kindergarten I learned the pizza twirl.  
Everyone smiled as I quickly made the pizza and put it in. Then we decided to get to the two.  
"Keith and I are brothers, we actually are homeschooled and I met Matt at a space museum we kept in touch he then met Keith and well it's been a month or 2. Then he asked us if we wanted to meet you guys as I'm guessing at your house." He pointed at me.  
I nodded washing my hands getting out oven mittens and a tray to put the pizza on. I started to count down stopping the timer before it went off and put the pizza on the rack it looked perfect as always and told them it would be 5 minutes. They smiled as I sat out plates knowing that I'd have leftovers which were good, and he wasn't hungry and he got all of them one piece and smiled tell me when you all want a second I have to clean some stuff up quickly. I quickly moved to my room and went to go clean up till I heard the door slam," LANCE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!!!"  
I felt my whole body scream as I turned to see Pidge standing there with her face turning pale she grabbed the blade on my bed and held it up and pointed at the blood on my bed," EXPLAIN NOW!!!"  
I whispered lowly," Depression happened and please don't tell anyone and would you like to help me clean this up?"  
Pidge nodded with still holding the blade and walking to the kitchen with the others still there cleaning the blade wrapping it up in a paper towel and asked me for a ziplock baggie. I grabbed one handing it to her and she zipped it up and in front of everyone whispered," You will not be getting it back." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to my room.  
"LANCE OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!!!!" I heard Allura scream and Pidge whispered," Babe calm down... it's Lance's depression."  
She looked at the white sheets now covered in blood," I'm cleaning this now." She picked them up and carried them while grabbing a bucket filling it with bleach and letting the sheets soak in it. When we came back in I was getting stares and Pidge sat down getting everyone more pizza until Allura stood up and walked to the bathroom," LANCE GET IN HERE AND PIDGE WE'RE HAVING A TALK NOW!!!"  
I didn't look at the others as I walked to the bathroom until I heard Hunk clear his throat at me I looked his shook my head and walked as Pidge grabbed my arm and pulled me."  
I heard Allura scream," before you come over here put your other shirt with the covers."  
I sighed as I had to carry my shirt and put in bleach running as fast as possible to the bathroom hoping the didn't see his scars. I slammed the door as I heard them both scream," PIDGE GET SOME BANDAIDS!!!"  
I screamed at them," I DON'T HAVE FUCKING BANDAIDS!!!"  
Pidge looked at Allura and nodded," We're going to the store to get band-aids!"  
I ran to my room and put on a blue baseball shirt with my everyday green jacket.  
They walked to the group and spoke," We're going to the store, everyone is coming, no one can say no we are gong now!"  
Everyone stood up and headed to the door and Pidge went to touch me and then quickly put her hand down, as Hunk went to touch me Allura slapped his hand.  
"Okay, what the hell is going on here!!! I swear to god if you say you all are dating now I gonna square up!"  
I let out my most realistic laugh and everyone went with it believing my laugh was real. I went to the back looking at them all taking notice Keith had a mullet and had no idea what was going on with Shiro's hair. I sighed as we got to the store and Allura grabbed my leg and slung me over her back and I screamed as I felt my cuts open," PUT ME DOWN!!"  
Allura gasped and sat me down again,"I'm so sorry...."  
I suddenly went into silent mode now that it was getting close tonight.  
Hunk went to hold me and I held my arms out," No! No more touching tonight!"  
Keith looked shocked and I knew what he was thinking and I gave them all a smile," Let's just get some band-aids..."  
We all made our way to the bandaids in silence and I felt my legs burn as I walked. Allura and Pidge ran up to them and started to buy packs and packs of multiple different types of band-aids. Allura walked and paid then we went outside Allur told me to pull up my pants leg. I told them when we get back. It was now 6:30 so we were all just going to chat when we got back and it felt like Shiro and Keith were already here for years. We got inside and went to the living room Allura nodded at me with a sympathetic look and Pidge stood up," Lance come with me."  
Allura handed the bag full of band-aids to Pidge the group looked at me and I quickly went to the bathroom and Pidge soon entered and closed the doors.  
She put the bandaids on the best should and the looked at me and opened the door," I need help."  
Allura came over quickly and assisted Pidge I told them it's good enough and the looked at me and I just shook my head and wet outside. I grabbed my sheets and smiled at what they were white along with my shirt. I carried them inside and put them in the dryer putting it on cool so I don't start a fire. I walked back and Allura looked at me and nudged her head to the door I stood up and walked outside she came out and closed the door," Lance, do you want to talk about it?"  
I looked at her and started crying," I don't know... I don't know what's wrong..."  
I felt the bandaids pull on my skin and it made it worse so I sobbed harder. She looked at me and shushed me I got quiet and she called Pidge. As Pidge came out I fell and sobbed as I knew depression was beating any positivity I can muster at the moment, I soon felt the two huddle me and I was shaking and crying my parents were out and I was scared of the power I had of my life, cause at the end of the day I kill myself or live another day.  
Pidge went in telling us she doesn't want them to panic and I nodded and slowly calmed myself. When we walked in I turned to them and told them they are free to do whatever, they all decided to stay the night, Keith and Shiro didn't care. I explained to them since I had a big family we had guest rooms for everyone to sleep however they want.  
Hunk  
Keith Me Pidge and Allura free room Matt and Shiro  
I shut my room and let my dark thoughts consume me.


	2. I'm okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have late night bonding after depression hit Lance and he's driven to the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don't know when I'll be posting this so as of right now yeah this is it I hope you enjoy go check out my stuff
> 
> Instagram & tumblr  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Enjoy <3 <3 <3

It must have been maybe 5 minutes till I heard a knock on my door and Hunk walked in closing the door behind him,” Okay I have no idea what you Allura and Pidge are up to and I swear to god if you are all having a three-way I’m going to murder you!”  
I cut him off,” UHM DUDE NO IM NOT!”  
Hunk smiled and sighed I’m guessing with relief,” Good, now while you guys were doing whatever I was getting to know Keith and Shiro and they seem awesome and guess what?!?”  
I tilted my head a little bit as Hunk took a deep breath,” THEY ARE COMING TO OUR SCHOOL AND YOU TWO HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES TOGEHTER!”  
I felt my face flush, Keith the guy I’ve been having weird feelings around are coming to our school, I must have had a weird face because Hunk looked concerned,” Lance? Buddy what’s wrong?!?”  
I paused and made a poker face,” I’ve been having weird feelings around Keith…”  
Hunk was now the one to tilt his head,” What do you mean weird feelings?”  
I rub the back of my neck,” Well when I look at him the world slows down and I feel my face heat up and my heart starts racing and I want to run my fingers down his hair and want to stare into his eyes and all.”  
Hunks eyes widened,” YOU ARE GAY!!!”  
I screamed on top of him because these walls aren’t good to hide noise,” SHUT THE FUCK UP HUNK!”  
Hunk whispers,” Sorry, but honestly you are gay.”  
I shook my head,” No it’s not true I like girls only!”  
Hunk smirked,” Okay I guess I’m going to have the expert come over.”  
I turned red and my eyes widened,” NO HUNK DON’T TELL ANYONE!!!”  
Hunk was already out of the room and I heard Hunk screaming for Matt and I sighed and I looked out the door and everyone was looking at me and I sighed with a smile, of course, it was fake but they didn’t need to know it.  
I closed the door once Matt and Hunk were both in.  
“Okay so I was talking to Lance and he told me how he felt around Keith and I think you should too.”  
I took a deep breath and said the same thing I said to Hunk but to Matt. Right as I finished Matt had a wide smile spread across his face.  
“Your bi!”  
I gasped,” No I’m not!”  
Matt frowned and raised an eyebrow,” Okay so describe how you feel about a girl you’ve liked in the past.”  
I smirked knowing they were going to be different well until my mouth moved,” when I looked at her the world slowed down... and I feel my face heat up… and my heart starts racing...and oh my god…”  
Matt and Hunk smiled and nodded to each other and Matt turned,” Now I’ll let you think about it and if you’re bi you’re bi and if you’re not you’re not and we'll be here either way!”  
We had a group hug after that and Hunk was agreeing.  
I smiled knowing Matt and Hunk were going to be there no matter what although I was tired,” Okay now may I go to bed before I CHOP YOUR DICKS OFF!”  
Shiro and Allura popped their heads in,” Lance what did we say about chopping dicks off?”  
I just smiled sheepishly and told them to leave and I saw Allura give the look that said I know something is up we will talk about it later but I knew I wasn’t going to be telling her about the whole bi thing.”  
As I was in my room I just felt a sudden pain run through my body as I felt the band-aids rub and pull. I slowly ripped them off and hid them when I got a knock on the door.  
“Come in…,”I spoke quietly.  
I was in complete shock as I saw Keith pop his head in,” I hear something that sounds like tearing? So I noticed it was coming in here soo…”  
I held up some band-aids,” Allura and Pidge just put band-aids on me and they hurt so I’m taking them off…”  
Keith frowned,” Would you care to explain why they were putting bandages on you in the first place?”  
I sighed knowing that I and Keith were going to be in every class together and if we were to be friends he needed to know I trust him. I took a deep breath and a small whisper came out,” I cut.”  
I knew Keith already knew but shock passed his face as it was a pretty odd thing to come out of a guy with an ego the size of a skyscraper.  
I showed Keith the bandages covering my body and he shook his head,” You shouldn’t rip them off.”  
I gave him a bitch face and he chuckled and swayed his hands,” No I mean put oil on them and the band-aids will come right off and you won’t be making noise.”  
I sighed,” Would you like to go and get some?”  
Keith nodded and I told him it was on the counter. He soon returned with a thing of oil and he helped me slowly take off the bandages. I frowned as some bleed and others just burned. Keith frowned and sighed as he slowly let his touch linger on some and at one point I saw a blush then I heard a faint,” Why?”  
I looked at Keith and he was still taking off bandages,” Why did you do this to yourself I mean I know we kinda just met and all but I would just like to know you know.”  
I sighed,”I just felt satisfied when doing it and then I had to do it to get through the day but now they cover my body and they hurt like a bitch.”  
Keith nodded,” Yeah back at the store I knew that scream was from pain and not just screaming.”  
I just nodded not going to argue with that statement. By the time we were done Keith was horrified at the number of cuts that covered my body well he stopped at my boxer line and we sat there.  
I gave a smile,” I’m getting a shower after that we can talk?”  
Keith gave a small smile with a nod,” Sure.”  
I pointed to my phone,” feel free to get on my phone my password is 877241((the luna commercial)).”  
Keith chuckled and I walked taking a shower watching as blood fell down the drain I slowly did my beauty routine and decided to skip the face mask, I then took the time to dab the falling blood till it stopped bleeding.  
Keith was on my phone scrolling through my dms,” Man you get a lot of messages… and followers…”  
I just nodded only knowing had I had over 10k followers on Instagram and my dms were constantly being flooded with requests. As I sat down I started to speak,” So I heard you are going to our school?”  
Keith nodded slowly,” Yeah I’m pretty terrified to go.”  
I smiled,” Don’t worry we have every class together and you sit anywhere you want so you can sit with me if you want?”  
Keith smiled widely at that,” ...really?”  
I shrugged,” Of course!”  
Keith grinned,” Well I’m going on Monday which is now since it’s 3 in the morning is almost 1 day away till we will be in a class together.”  
Those weird feelings started to kick in and I said something I knew I shouldn’t have,” Do you have any idea of what it feels like to be gay?” My eyes widened as I knew what I asked and needed to fix it,” Because Matt is gay and I asked him what it was like and he sucked at explaining so I want to know if you have any friends who are gay and which you could explain it to me.”  
Keith looked at me slowly speaking,” Well I mean I’m gay so it would be easy to explain to you”  
I nodded waiting to see if he says the same thing as Matt and I groan as he says the same thing I explained to Matt about how I felt about boys and girls.  
I sighed and hit my bed looking at the moon hanging from my wall and frowned,” I was telling Matt how I felt around this guy and then he told to explain how I felt about a girl and they were the same and then they said they think I’m bi… do you think that’s bi?”  
Keith laughed,” Well I mean of course but also no because you’d have to open to sex to both genders.”  
I groaned,” I don’t know because it happened like really recent.”  
“Then wait and figure it out, you have no reason to rush.”  
I nodded Keith was right like he is already close with our group now and in public, he’s in bitch mode which was low key kinda hot and I knew this because of when we went to the store. I knew I didn’t have to worry about someone trying to steal him from me ((don’t worry no one does because I give up on angst and if someone does Lance would probably commit suicide and I would suck at making it all okay in the end)). Then the thought rushed through me Keith’s gay.  
I mean there is nothing wrong with it, it just means if I really am bi then I don’t have to ask Keith if he’s gay or not. I felt the world slow down and I technically slapped myself and snapped out of it.  
“Now back to school don’t worry about it, nothing is hard and were not doing any projects or anything if so you can work with me and I could help out,” I spoke slowly because I would be glad to be a use to anyone to feel needed.  
Keith just flashed a smile,” Really oh my goodness thank you so much!”  
I felt a pang in my heart Keith was so adorable- wait no Lance you are doing it again you gotta stop this stuff you can’t be bi it’s not possible,” Don’t worry about it glad to help.”  
Keith nodded and looked at me,” The last time I went to school I went to was bad.”  
I was now very interested,” What do you mean bad?”  
Keith looked at me and I saw his chest rise and fall slowly knowing he was taking a deep breath,” The kids there are people you wouldn’t want to be around they are ruthless and have no respect for this school and some of them who are good made a private school called Marmora academy.”  
Wait Keith used to go to Galra high? Our biggest competitor,” Uhm so I’m guessing you went to Galra high?”  
Keith nodded slowly with a frown,” Yeah and I honestly never hated a place more than that.”  
I chuckled,” No kidding, everyone outside their school hates them, and I found it funny but now I wonder how are you still alive? You seem very nice.”  
Keith laughed a bit,” Yeah well first I went for 4 years over 3 years ago and then moved to being homeschooled. Second I’m nice when I’m not around too many people and Matt seems like a good guy and he told me all a little bit about you but it’s strange because Katie is his brother and yet he told me the most about you.”  
I shrugged,” That’s Matt for you the guy makes no sense sometimes.”  
Keith nodded,” Honestly I think Shiro and him are a thing.”  
I gasped a little bit,” Oh thank god it wasn’t just me whenever I was around they seemed close and you know just together.”  
Keith actually laughed at that,” Yeah you’ll get used to it I mean I have.”  
I smiled and nodded,” So enjoyed your stay?”  
I saw a proud smile appear on Keith’s face,” Yes although you Pidge and Allura seemed to be distant the whole time.”  
I waved my hands,” Well uhm I was doing stuff and yah know-” I knew I was going to ramble and I think Keith knew it too so he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled,” Lance don’t worry about it I get it.”  
I just nodded and laid on my back and scooted over since it was a queen because I took the guest room bed and Keith laid down and looked at the stars and plants on my wall((low key dirty laundry and my room has had stars long before that)).  
“I like your nice space theme.”  
I turned my head to face Keith who was still observing my ceiling,” Thanks it’s been a couple of years.”  
Keith nodded at me and I was guessing he took note of it,” So far out of the group your my favorite other than Shiro because he’s my brother.”  
I smirked,”Oh really?”  
Keith laughed and hit me on the head with a pillow,” Shut up! But really.”  
I smiled happy someone would pick me first as a friend,” Thanks.”  
We soon fell asleep not close but still facing the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this part hope to post again soon.


	3. Smack talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah just the gang being weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im typing another now yay

The next day, in my opinion, wasn’t very interesting except the beginning. My dream was I had Hanahaki disease and I jolted up out of bed as I suffocated on deep red flower petals. Keith was already up and saw as Keith looked at me laughing,” Did I scare you?”  
I took deep breaths,” No I had a crazy dream.”  
Keith nodded,” Do you want to talk about it?”  
I smiled fakely and laughed,” Nah don’t worry about it the dream just cut off and it scared me.”  
Keith laughed and nodded,” So I guess we fell asleep talking to each other?”  
I smiled and nodded,” I guess so, now I’m guessing I’ll be making breakfast?”  
Keith looked almost shocked at me,” So you make food for them a lot?”  
I laughed,” Yeah but Hunk is more of a cook than me I make home food Hunk makes restaurant worthy foods.”  
Keith smiled and stood up and man his bed head was beautiful and I pointed to my bathroom,” You can use it if you want.”  
Keith smiled and nodded,” thanks.”  
I nodded and headed to the kitchen where the others joined slowly. Allura and Pidge were the first one to arrive.  
“So how did you sleep?”Pidge asked with a hopeful smile.  
I handed them their food and sat down,” So Pidge you heard of the Hanahaki disease?”  
She nodded slowly,” yes?”  
Allura looked stumped so I explained,” Allura the Hanahaki disease is an illness bourne from unrequited love. Petals bloom from the lungs, their roots thread themselves through every branch. They germinate, enclosed in blood and flesh, feeding absorbing the suffering within filling every crevice to the marrow of the bones.”  
Pidge finished for me,” Killing the person it consumes if not treated.”  
Allura covers her mouth,” So you’re saying you had a dream you killed someone by not loving them?”  
I took a pause,” I was the one who died.”  
Allura and Pidge hugged me,” I’m sorry Lance with everything you’re going through I bet that dream wasn’t a help.”  
I heard single footsteps and saw it was Keith and gave a smile and pulled away from Allura and Pidge,” Okay well I better work on the others food.”  
I made Keith’s food and handed it to him as Shiro and Matt walked in and Hunk was still sleeping and I sighed knowing I would have to wake him up again.  
Matt gave me a grin because he thought he was right about me being gay, I glared at him for a moment and looked back at the food happy it was ready to be served I set it down and started Hunk’s and grabbed two pans and Allura Pidge and Matt started to chuckle as Shiro and Keith gave them odd stares I turned and spoke,” Cover your ears if they are sensitive.”  
Keith and Shiro covered their ears along with Pidge Allura and Matt.  
I proceeded to bang the pans screaming,” HUNK GET UP IT’S AN EMERGENCY!”  
Hunk jolted up,” AHH WHAT IS IT!!!”  
I smiled,” Breakfast is ready!”  
Hunk frowned,” Okay I’m happy for food but once I’m done your dead.”  
I smiled as Hunk knew not to touch me and we walked down the hallways together,” Did you make the usual?”  
I smiled and nodded as Hunk ran past me grabbing my hand and dragging me and I spoke in a whisper scream,” Hunk slow down.”  
He slowed down and I was very glad and I stood getting ready to run away from Hunk as he ate food with the others and Hunk finished before them because they were talking.  
He stood up with a wide grin,” Lance get ready!”  
Allura looked up with a smile,” Lance is he doing it again?”  
I nodded with sweat starting to form and I heard Keith speak,” Do what again.”  
I heard Pidge speak,” Watch…”  
Hunk pulled out his phone and pulled out a translator,” Say Potatoes are the best fruit in the world!”  
I smirked,”Las patatas son la mejor fruta del mundo.” I gasped at how fast I said that.  
Hunk frowned as the translator spoke out,” Potatoes are the best fruit in the world.”  
He smirked,” Say I’m gay and I won’t admit it because I’m a pining little boy.”  
I gasped before speaking very fast and looking Hunk dead in the eye as I felt everyone's eyes on my back,” Sacar la cabeza de tu culo no es un trozo de sombrero, y que es muy personal y yo nunca salió como gay y le importaría explicar cuando usted dice que estoy suspirando me gustaría dejar claro que no estoy suspirando por nadie que estúpido idiota , También no aprecio el hecho de que usted dijo bro quiere llevar esto fuera porque yo estaría encantado, coño.”  
I crossed my arms as the translator spat out my words,” Get your head out of your ass it isn't a hat Hunk, and that is very personal and I never came out as gay and would you care to explain when you say I'm pining I would like to make it clear that I'm not pining over anyone you stupid idiot, I also don't appreciate the fact you said it bro wanna take this outside because I would be glad to, cunt.”  
Hunk gasped,” Fuck you.”  
I narrowed my eyes,” jódete tú también.”  
Hunk smiled as the words came out,” fuck you too.”  
Hunk shot back at me,” Bitch.”  
Lance:Cunt!  
Hunk:Dick  
Lance:Man hoe  
Hunk: Pussy licker  
Lance: Cock sucker  
Hunk: Asshole  
Lance: dumbass  
Hunk took a pause and groaned,” You win this time Lance.”  
I smirked and pretended to place a crown on my head,” Bow!”  
Hunk dropped to his knees,” Yes master Lance.”  
I started to laugh and I saw Pidge pop up and jump and Hunk Allura came over and sat me on her shoulders Matt walked over behind Keith with Shiro and stood in the middle of us and we all huddled and hugged Shiro laughed,” So I’m guessing this is a normal thing Matt nodded,” Yeah you’ll get used to it.”  
I hopped down I felt a tiny bit of blood run down my body I patted the area and looked at the others.  
Pidge looked at me,” So I’m guessing they part was from Matt and Hunk yesterday”  
I laughed at the best I could,”yeah pretty much.”  
Now that was all that was somewhat important but the rest of the day was casual conversations and the others went home as I watched as the others I heard a knock.  
I looked and saw Pidge and I opened the door,” Pidge I thought you were supposed to leave?”  
She pointed behind her,” Yeah I told Matt Keith and Shiro to wait while I talked to you.”  
I nodded,” So what did you need to tell me?”  
She gave me the look,” I swear if I get the call you know I’m talking about I will kill myself and slap you back to life.”  
I chuckled and gave her a very light hug,” Thank you Pidge I really appreciate it.”  
She smiled and lightly hugged me back.  
“You can squeeze me most of the cuts are scabs now…”  
I felt Pidge’s arms tighten around me as I knew I was going to have to get blood out of my clothing again and she turned and left. Let’s say that as soon as that door closed I felt sadness overwhelm me as I took a baseball bat and started hitting the table till it broke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

School started back up on Monday and our group met up as usual and we walked around for an hour and we all split up to go to our classes and I smiled when it was just me and Keith,” Ready for a boring day?!?”  
Keith chuckled,” Ready as I ever been.”  
We walked down the hallways and honestly nothing interesting happened me and Keith went through classes talking and having fun while the teachers gave us homework you’d get from 5th grade. It was nice when lunch came around and we all sat there as if we knew each other for years and they have already been in school for months.  
Our seats changed though on one side it went Pidge Allura Matt Shiro then on the other side it was Hunk me then Keith. I was more active than usual and Pidge took it in and gave me the look and then it turned into a staring contest let’s just say I won.  
Then we had Coran’s class and as I walked in he called me down and I sighed as he spoke,” Show me.”  
I pulled up my sleeves and he frowned,” It’s gotten worse has it…”  
I nodded and he looked up at the class and told them they had 10 minutes of free time. The group was most likely not even looking at me so I pulled my sleeves down and felt myself crumble.  
Coran sighed,” Do you need me to call your parents?”  
I looked at him,” They aren’t home for the week.”  
Coran took a deep breath,” Do you need an in school therapist?”  
My eyes widened,” No anything but that!”  
He nodded slowly,” I see so is there anything that can help…”  
Suicide ringed in my head like a nail going through a wall and all I could do was mutter a small,” I’m sorry Coran but I don’t think so.”  
Coran nodded and sighed,” I’d suggest you put on the earbuds on today, McClain.”  
I nodded and headed back to my seat as I put in my earbuds and I heard people moving till I felt Pidge nudge my side which was new because no one ever did anything when I had headphones in and I was scared to take them out. Well the choice wasn’t mine because she already had them out and the classroom was silent as Coran spoke.  
Pidge made me face her,” Okay so I’ve noticed you’ve been more hyper does that mean your getting better?”  
Coran spoke loudly and the words ran through me,” People with depression have a mental illness that will never go away, and as a matter of fact there are multiple ways to tell.”  
I took a deep breath already feeling tears whelm up in my eyes.  
“They get very quiet in the morning and at night, they get more hyper as they get more depressed, they hide their body more, they can have a great weight change, they can be easily irritated, they can grow anger issues, anxiety, sleep issues, always looking tied…”  
I slowly felt a tear slid down my face and Pidge’s face dropped and knew she shouldn’t have taken off my earbud.  
Coran’s voice stopped moving when his eyes stuck with mine and spoke to the class as if nothing was wrong,” Okay now take notes on that and I’ll be right back!”  
He walked over to me and I felt weak and the only words I could understand was,” Lance, we are going to have a talk in the hallway.”  
I nodded as I felt my mind turn numb as I noticed the others were concerned, as soon as the door closed I saw Coran’s eyes,” Lance why weren’t your earbuds is?!?”  
I sobbed,” Pidge took them out and-”  
Coran cut me off,” Lance you need to go home and sleep, and I am not kidding.”  
I nodded as he sent me to the office and walked back into classroom, I slowly made my way to the ladder which lead to the roof.  
I stood there and took a deep breath I stood there and let the breeze take me and I sat in front of the railing and cried trying to feel better and telling myself it wasn’t worth it. I slowly started to take my shoes off until I heard the bell ring and sighed and knowing I couldn’t jump because people would see and I put them back on and decided since Pidge took my razor I’d buy another one. I made my way to the shop and bought cardboard so it looked like I was going a project.  
The cashier smiled,” School project?”  
I smiled and handed her 20 dollars,” Something like that!” I chuckled realistically.  
As I left I headed back to my house composing myself quite well as I pulled out my keys and opened the door and screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw everyone was in the kitchen looking at me.  
Pidge stood up and frowned at me and looked at Allura and nodded Allura grabbed my jacket and pulled me outside as I screamed,” What the hell do you guys think you’re doing!”  
Allura spoke in a strong tone,” Where were you?”  
Pidge cut her off,” I was scared beyond my mind! Do you have any idea how scared we were?!?”  
I frowned,” I want to be alone…”  
They didn’t move,” Where were you?”  
I sighed,” I went to the store to buy cardboard because my mom told me to get her some before she gets back.”  
I mean it wasn’t a full lie that I went to the store but the rest was and I guess they didn’t see it.  
They sighed and nodded,” Okay we will leave you alone but don’t scare us like that again.”  
I walked inside and put the bag away as Allura told the others I was fine and wanted alone time I’m guessing they understood and left. I slowly pulled the box of razors out and observed and checked to see which on was the sharpest.

TRIGGER WARNING FOR CUTTING HAPPENS

I closed my eyes as I gripped the razor tightly and slowly pressed the razor against my skin and I let tears fall staining my cheeks and felt pain as I slowly dragged it left to right feeling my skin almost peel apart and sting. I soon felt a warm tacky liquid run down my arm and I almost felt a smile form on my face as I knew it was blood. I sighed as it was getting deep and slowly pulled the razor from my skin and moved to another spot on my arm quickly moving onto my other arm and quickly growing tired, I moved to my bed and soon my bedsheets were stained red again. I groaned as I knew I was going to have to clean them before my parents get back in a day or two but passed out before I could do anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part hoping to come out soon


	5. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance does something then Keith and Lance bond, then yah know some klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup this is rushed so expect shitty grammar

I jolted out of bed as my alarm went off and I went to the bathroom muttering under breath not ready for today but smiled because it was all going to be over today. I only bothered to brush my teeth. I had curly hair and bold freckles in which I would always straighten and I would put on makeup. Today I put on my moms clothes, which that was a old 80’s sweater and I put on my own pair of jeans, I also went against wearing contacts and put on glasses, I put on my normal shoes and that was me. I walked out the door and headed to the school, people were still entering so I hid to the side of the school. I waited to hear the school bell and slipped in making my way back up to the ladder and sighed as I knew this was it I am going to erase the pain of yesterday and the future to come.  
I felt as if my heart was going to burst as I slowly took off my shoes and sat them beside me. My body burned as I made my way back up to rip of the staircase the world went silent as I moved over the railing and stood on the edge of the building and I heard the door to the roof opened.  
I muttered under my breath,” Now or never.”  
I let my body go limp as I let go of the railing and fell to what I hoped was my death. I heard someone, no not just anyone, Keith scream.  
“LANCE NO!”  
I heard a dull noise after that as I hit the ground and everything went dark. I slowly opened my eyes as I was in a carrier and I saw Keith in the cab almost white as a doctor looked at me,” Hey kid rate your pain on a scale of 1/10.”  
All I could mutter was,” Zero.”  
Sad thing is it wasn’t a lie I couldn’t feel anything I felt dead my body must have been paralyzed for the moment and I felt tears fall down my face as I wanted to not be here I wanted to be dead. I really don’t want to be here anymore. I smiled as I held my breath and the doctor noticed and turned to the others,” Guys get a-“ Everything cut out after that. After that I don’t know what happened.  
I woke up to be in a bed that was not mine and I screamed as I jolted up to only find Keith next to me. He looked tired and concerned,” Lance? Lance are you okay?”  
I groaned and I laid back down,” No I am not okay where is everyone?”  
Keith took a deep breath,” Your parents still have to travel back over here which we found out went further than expected, and Hunk had a flight to see Shay and went, Shiro had to take Pidge home because she fell asleep and Allura and Matt needed to go back home so they all left and I’ve been here the whole time.  
I was still out of it but understood,” Man this is the best dream ever.”  
Keith seemed amused,” what does that mean?”  
I grinned,” You… here,” I spoke the best I could because I wanted to say so much more but it was hard.  
Keith chuckled with a small smile,” Lance your a trip.”  
I just smiled,” Yeah well I’m a trip because your the destination.”  
Keith chuckled quietly,” Yeah well I have good new and bad news which do you want to hear first?”  
I flinched as I looked at Keith,” Bad.”  
Keith gave a small smile,” Your legs were completely destroyed and paralyzed so they amputated and replaced with prosthetics.  
I flipped my sheets to reveal two prosthetic legs (they look exactly like Lance’s armor). I moved them and smiled slightly knowing this wasn’t the end of the world and turned to Keith,” Now what’s the good news?”  
Keith gave a toothy smile as he looked at me softly and spoke,” Well now there are 3 things that can be considered good news.”  
I raised an eyebrow with a smirk,” What is this good news you speak of?”  
Keith just scoffs,” Well if you are going to be like this than I won’t-”  
I felt my mouth move on it’s own as I cut him off with a smile,” No no no I’ll stop!”  
Keith nodded and held up 1 finger,” One your legs look quite incredible,” Keith held up a second finger,” Second you are stuck with me now,” Keith held up a 3rd finger as I felt myself flush slightly,”Third I love you.”  
I felt fine I was healthy and my legs were already healed and I most likely could leave so I looked at Keith,” Wanna get out of here?”  
I looked over at Keith as a smile grew across his face,” How?”  
I pointed to a window,” We get out.”  
Keith chuckled,” I’m guessing you know this is a one story building?”  
I nodded as I slowly got on my new legs and quickly balanced because I was a dance and this technically feel normal. Keith opened the window seeing no one was outside and hopped out,” Okay Lance common!”  
I ran to the widow and slowly got out. Keith turned and looked at me. I then noticed something, am I bi? Do I really feel the same with this boy in front of me. The world froze as I seemed to make up my mind, the world sped up as I took Keith’s hand in mine and chuckled as we made our way to my house because Shiro was probably at his already.  
We got to my house and my family still wasn’t home so I took the keys to my car and looked at Keith,” Where shall we go?”  
Keith chuckled,” How about we just drive.”  
I nodded and walked over to my room putting on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and looked at Keith,” wanna pair?”  
Keith smiled as I handed him a red pair after he responded with an excited yes and we grabbed snacks and drinks and a couple blankets and headed out the door to my car, we got settled in and we drove after a minute of silence I broke the silence,” How’d you know where I was?”  
Keith took a breath,” When I walked into the school probably already late I thought I saw someone on the roof and definitely I didn’t think it was you.”  
For a moment my eyes went off the road to look at Keith for a moment as he was already looking at me, I looked back at the road as Keith continued,” When I got there I noticed the shoes and knew it was you and before I could do anything I saw you fall and I didn’t know what to do so I called 911 as I headed down and yeah they got there quickly and the only way I could ride with you was if I said I was your boyfriends so yeah. The others were informed by Coran so afterschool they came over and slowly the left.”  
With one hand I placed it on Keith’s shoulder as I made a turn with the other,” Keith, thank you.”  
Keith put a hand on top of mine and I felt a slight squeeze,” I’m just glad you’re alive.”  
We went back into a silence until Keith spoke this time,” Why’d you do it?”  
I flinched,” I don’t really know life just seemed unbearable, it’s strange.”  
I felt Keith’s head turns to look at me,” Why’s that?”  
Lance looked over,” I don’t know I think when I said it was strange I meant it’s strange how the fact nothing's wrong my life is great,” I spoke mad at myself.  
I guessing Keith noticed cause he squeezed my hand,” That doesn’t matter we are going to get through it together.”  
I looked over at Keith and smiled, I knew a good place to go to which would have no one around and it belongs to us so no one has permission to be there but us and I have my ID so I can.  
I kept driving and looked over at Keith,” Want to know something funny?”  
I heard a small,” Sure.”  
I made another turn as I focused on Keith,” Before I met you I was straight.”  
Keith almost choked,” Really?!?”  
I nodded as I pulled over into an open field which had an ID scan, I pulled out a card and put it in and the gates opened as I drove in they closed behind us. Keith tilted his head,” Where are we?”  
I looked over,” Well we were supposed to build a house over here and you know live there and have a farm.”  
Keith chuckled,” That’s nice.”  
I grinned as I unstrapped my seat and hopped out the car Keith followed and we went to the back of the car.I put all the seats down and put down 2 blankets along with opening the cover to the window so we could look outside without having bugs and moths getting in and it gets very cold at night. We brought the snacks over and rested with a deep breath. Keith smiled, and I felt my heart flutter. “Hey,” Keith started, “Will you be my boyfriend?” I smiled, and with a push, I answered, “yes you big dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope to post another part soon


	6. proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the FUTURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah if you read the title then yeah this was rushed so I apologize if the ending was not exactly how you wanted it

Keith and I had been together for years now, and it’s had its difficulties. He likes the songs I don’t, I cook food that I like but he doesn’t, it’s the small things- but it’s also the small things that make me love him more. It is our third year of college, and with being the only openly gay couple on campus it definitely brought on issues. Over the years a lot has happened: Pidge and Allura got married as soon as high school ended, and they were extremely happy together, Keith and I had been in a huge fight after rumors of Nyma and I hooking up was spread around the school, Hunk and Shay were still going steady, and overall? The adventure has been unforgettable. Having Keith by my side has made me feel invincible. He made me feel complete and whole, he made me feel happy and feel like myself. Of course, we still kept things steady, due to my depression, but broke a few promises here and there. We’ve had our drunken kisses leading down the hallway, we’ve broken the rule of waiting until marriage, there’s been a lot. The day gay rights were approved everywhere was amazing, but even though it was legal everywhere now, that didn’t mean we still didn’t face ridicule. Although, being with Keith has taught me that life is ironic. You find the love of your life, yet no one approves; you gain a best friend yet lose a friend, it’s so contradictory. Even though that’s the case, love has carried me through; it’s made me ache to the point where I feel I’m nothingness, it’s made me scared, but it’s made me feel complete, like I’m everything, like it’s a fire that consumes me- but in the best way possible. We’ve shared so many precious moments and memories, and I wanted that to continue. 

“Good morning babe.” Keith turned to me with a smile

“Morning,” I gave a cheesy grin, “we’re going to go somewhere today, so get up,” I added with a chuckle.

“Okay don’t rush me dork.” Keith rolled his eyes.

We got up to get dressed, and Keith packed us a lunch while I did my beauty routine. Hopping into the car, Keith pestered me with questions.

“Where are we going?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Are we there yet?”  
“Is it fun?”

Yes, I love him, but I swear he can get on my nerves sometimes and be a complete child. I slowed to a stop, pulling out my ID. Opening the large gates, we pull into the property my parents bought when I was a child. The scenery was beautiful, the sky a clear blue, it was an over-all perfect April day. We roll out the plaid blanket, setting down some food.

We talk and laugh for a bit, making small talk. We toss bits of food at one another, the basic couple things. I stare at him, anxiety gnawing at my stomach. He was beautiful, and I couldn’t believe I was so lucky. 

“Keith?” I asked

“Yeah, what’s up?” Keith shot a worried look.

I take a deep breath, “will you marry me?”

((by the way he says yes))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and if anyone is wondering about VERY SEXUAL KLANCE, sorry but I'm not going to continue it because it wasn't even good, to begin with.  
> ALSO, I didn't write this chapter this was all my fams work XD


End file.
